starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foro:Jedipedia, the German Star Wars wiki, needs your help!
Foro > Temas de consenso > English summary: This page is a community-wide discussion whether to support the new, independent German Star Wars wiki Jedipedia.net, or the old, inactive wiki on Wikia, Jedipedia.de. By changing the German interwiki links to Jedipedia.net, all interwiki links would be replaced by the template Interlang (like it is already on Wookieepedia) that gives the wiki community the free choice over which interwiki links they support. → Breve resumen Background information As you may have noticed, we at Jedipedia, the German Star Wars wiki, recently had a discussion with our founder and webmaster Premia. For over five years, we have proudly been an independent wiki and could decide on the design for ourselves. Suddenly, our webmaster decided that he wanted to move Jedipedia to Wikia. All the other admins and the users were against this change and we tried to argue with him that it is better to stay independent. We even made new plans to be able to finance the server. Unfortunately, on June 11, 2011, Premia gave control of our wiki over to Wikia. We decided that in order to stay independent, we had to separate from our founder, and we started our own wiki, Jedipedia.net, together with all users and admins. We copied all the articles, user accounts and the design. However, because Wikia never deletes a wiki, they ignored that no more users supported Premia. They even forced all Star Wars wikis to change the German interwiki links to jedipedia.de, the address of the Wikia wiki. Current situation Now, nearly three months later, we are finished with all the trouble of moving and configuring the server. Since the move, we have written more than 1,200 articles, therefore now having a total of more than 23,000 articles. We have started a partnership with the official German Star Wars magazine and will have a booth the next German Star Wars convention this September. Also, we are in control of the Facebook and Twitter accounts and HotCat, the tool to automatically update interwiki links. Furthermore, we are currently working on a new design for the wiki. The Wikia version, however, developed completely differently. All portal pages, including the Featured Article votes and discussion pages, are abandoned, and most of the new users are either only editing their user pages, are using the Wikia chat, uploading fan art and destroying the pages. The two new serious contributors there received admin status within a few days after they started editing. We have contacted Wookieepedia, the English Star Wars wiki, as well as the other independent wikis, the Polish and French Star Wars wiki, about the situation and asked them for their support by changing the interwiki links. While both independent wikis have already updated their interwiki links, Wookieepedia asked the Wikia staff and they did not want to update the interwiki links to Jedipedia.net while there is a Wikia wiki. However, while Wikia does not want to change the interwiki links and does not allow any manipulation via JavaScript, they left open the possibility of a template to link to Jedipedia.net. After a unanimous discussion Wookieepedia implemented the template Interlang and as of yet, Wikia has not complained. See here for an example of how it looks like. With the template, you can choose on your own which partner wikis you support and you can also mark featured articles. We understand that the choice of interwiki links should be made by the community of a wiki and not by Wikia or us. Therefore, we want to leave it open to you, the users, to decide whether you want to support the old jedipedia.de at Wikia, or the new, independent www.jedipedia.net as your interwiki partner. If you support us, we can help you with implementing a template similar to the one from Wookieepedia, or something different, whatever you want. We can use HotCat as a bot to update all the pages in your wiki to the new format, so you have to do nothing except use a new format for interwiki links. Support for jedipedia.net, the new, independent wiki #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:47 30 ago 2011 (UTC) #--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:49 30 ago 2011 (UTC) #para votar antes de no estar disponible durante un par de semanas --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:26 30 ago 2011 (UTC) #Bueno, pues nada, venga.- -04:31 31 ago 2011 (UTC) #Pues si es así, automático, bien ordenado y eficaz, lo apoyo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:05 1 sep 2011 (UTC) #--Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 10-sep-2011-253 a las 19:32. Support for jedipedia.de, the old Wikia wiki Discussion Breve resumen: La Jedipedia es la wiki de Star Wars en alemán, que es la segunda en número de artículos de la Wookieepedia (actualmente 23000), y aunque es una wiki no forma parte de Wikia, es en realidad una página normal de internet con formato y estilo wiki, pero sin ser una wiki albergada en los servidores de Wikia. Nunca hubo una wiki de Star Wars en alemán directamente en Wikia que fuera la "competencia" de la Jedipedia. Recientemente su fundador decidió incorporar finalmente la página a Wikia, a pesar de que todos los administradores y usuarios prefirieron mantener su independencia. Esto ocasionó que los administradores y usarios crearan www.jedipedia.net, otra wiki independiente de Star Wars en alemán, y la antigua Jedipedia (ahora parte de Wikia) quedó aquí. Obviamente la nueva wiki sigue creciendo con artículos de calidad, pues en ella trabajan los mismos usuarios que hicieron que la Jedipedia fuera tan grande, mientras que la "vieja" Jedipedia (ahora oficialmente en Wikia) quedó a cargo sólo de su fundador: pronto quedó inundada por fanon y vandalismo, y ha habido pocos artículos nuevos. Para efectos prácticos, la wiki de Star Wars en alemán que realmente funciona es la nueva Jedipedia, Jedipedia.net. Jedipedia.net sigue creando artículos y está a cargo de HotCat, el bot que crea enlaces a las wikis de otros idiomas; también sigue teniendo control de las páginas de Facebook y Twitter de la Jedipedia, tendrá una cabina en la convención de Star Wars en Alemania, y es reconocida como la "verdadera" Jedipedia. El problema es que Wikia decidió mantener los enlaces de las diferentes wikis a la Jedipedia de Wikia, y la Jedipedia.net quedó "huérfana": ninguna wiki de Star Wars enlazaba a sus artículos. Wikia nunca elimina ninguna wiki, y ya que existen 2 wikis alemanas de Star Wars, opta por enlazar solamente a la wiki que esté en Wikia. Sin embargo, Wikia permite crear plantillas para crear enlaces a otras wikis independientes, y en la Wookieepedia decidieron tomar esta opción, con la cual los enlaces a la wiki en alemán llevan directamente a Jedipedia.net, y no a Jedipedia de Wikia. Algunos de ustedes habrán visto que en la Wookiee la mayoría de los artículos ya no usan el viejo formato para enlazar a los artículos en wikis de otros idiomas (en:Star Wars, de:Star Wars, ru:Star Wars, es:Star Wars, it:Star Wars, etc), sino que usan una plantilla llamada Interlang, que tiene exactamente la misma función y es la que enlaza a Jedipedia.net. Lo que nos pide C-3PO, administrador de Jedipedia.net y autor de este post, es que votemos para decidir si los enlaces de la Star Wars Wiki en español a la wiki de Star Wars en alemán lleven a la Jedipedia de Wikia o a la Jedipedia.net (que, repito, es la que realmente está trabajando). C-3PO nos ofrece ayudarnos a crear la nueva plantilla de Interlang y a cambiar automáticamente los enlaces que tengamos a la Jedipedia. Por mi parte, yo apoyo a esta nueva Jedipedia independiente, pues está conformada por los usuarios que sí trabajan, y no apoyo a la nueva Jedipedia de Wikia, pues no crea artículos de calidad, está llena de fanon y vandalismo, y enlazar a ella sería aceptar una imposición de Wikia a favor de los que le es más conveniente a Wikia, y en contra de los usuarios que dedican su tiempo a mejorar la Jedipedia.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:47 30 ago 2011 (UTC) *A mi si me dijeran esto: "¿qué apoyas? ¿una enciclopedia que esté oficialmente dentro de Wikia, o una que no?" yo apoyaría a la que está oficialmente dentro de Wikia. Pero en este caso puntual, apoyo a la "Jedipedia verdadera", es decir Jedipedia.net, simplemente porque es la más completa y contiene todo el material de la antigua Jedipedia. Es decir que estoy a favor de que los interwikis de nuestra Wiki lleven allí, lo que no me gusta es tener que cambiar TODOS los más de 16.000 artículos a la plantilla Interlang. Por un lado será difícil que todos los usuarios se acostumbren, ya que los novatos seguirán usando el sistema actual de interwikis, y por otro lado, si ese cambio no se hace con un bot, va a ser muy complicado cambiar manualmente los más de 16.000 artículos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:20 31 ago 2011 (UTC) *No hay nada que discutir, debemos cambiar a la jedipedia.net y dejar la vieja jedipedia.de, ya que la nueva será descartada por los mismos usuarios de la Jedipedia por decisión unánime. Lo que implica tomar la plantilla Interlang, ya usada en la Wookieepedia.- -04:31 31 ago 2011 (UTC) :*Pues sí habría que cambiar los interlinks de miles de artículos (no los 16000, porque hay cientos que no existen en la Jedipedia), pero C-3PO comenta que él apoyaría para hacer que el bot HotCat (o algún otro) los cambie automáticamente. Imagino que se puede añadir una función para que un artículo nuevo con los viejos enlaces (tipo en:) también sea editado automáticamente por HotCat para añadir la plantilla Interlang.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:42 31 ago 2011 (UTC) ::*Pues si es así, automático, bien ordenado y eficaz, lo apoyo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:05 1 sep 2011 (UTC) *Es mejor tener el mismo formato de interlenguaje que Wookieepedia pues es la wiki con la que principalmente interactuamos con los interlenguajes, si siguieramos con el formato antiguo sería más trabajoso tener que cambiar de formato al actualizar los interlenguajes de una wiki a otra. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:55 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Temas de consenso